1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting frame, particularly for aligned wheels of skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, known skates with aligned wheels have a frame which is essentially shaped like a "U", between the ground-facing wings of which there is a plurality of holes at which the stem of a screw for supporting the hub of a wheel is placed; locking occurs for example by using an adapted nut to tighten the screw.
The solution which entails the use of screws, however, has some drawbacks: first of all a certain amount of time is required by the operator to insert the screw, associate the nut therewith and then tighten it; the operator must therefore have available a screwdriver as well as a wrench to lock the nut; during these steps, the screw may be badly tightened on the nut, consequently stripping it and requiring replacement. Furthermore, excessive or insufficient tightening of the screw can entail the uncoupling of the nut or the mutual approach of the wings of the frame: in the first case, the screw can be lost and the wheel thus detaches; in the second case, good rolling does not occur due to friction of the wings of the frame with the wheel.